


Wschód Błekitnego Księżyca

by Iris (Eurydyka_Kaput)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: alternative universe, i ma amnezję, i szczęśliwych momentów, jim to atlas, półtroll jim, rodzina, rzeczywistość alternatywna, tłumaczenie, wiele smutnych
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydyka_Kaput/pseuds/Iris
Summary: To jakieś nieporozumienie. Atlas nie może być Łowcą Trolli. Przecież pracuje dla Zakonu Janusa. Merlin chyba oszalał. Co ten głupi czarodziej sobie myślał?Tłumaczenie sławnego fanfiku Eclipsia (uncreativefanficwritername).





	Wschód Błekitnego Księżyca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Moon Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631847) by [Eclipsia (uncreativefanficwritername)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativefanficwritername/pseuds/Eclipsia). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas jest zwyczajnym nastolatkiem, o ile nie weźmie się pod uwagę tego, że pracuje dla tajnej organizacji zmiennokształtnych trolli. Nie jest wcale tak źle. Przynajmniej ma bezpłatną opiekę zdrowotną.

Promienie porannego słońca  przedzierały się przez granicę dachów, kolejna bezsenna noc dobiegała końca.

 

 Wschody słońca w Arcadii naprawdę były najlepsze. Nie żeby widział jakiekolwiek inne. Podróżowanie poza obręb miasta było zabronione. Była to spokojna wachta dla nastolatka, co było rzadkością, biorąc pod uwagę towarzystwo, w którym się znalazł.

 

 Zobaczył ich przypadkowo. Zazwyczaj o tej porze byłby już w domy, gdzie nie mogły go zobaczyć wścibskie ludzkie oczy. Jednak dziś coś kazało mu zlekceważyć swoją zwyczajową rutynę.

 

 Możliwe że była to nuda. Atlas nie miał za dużo do roboty w Zakonie Janusa poza swoimi zwyczajowymi obowiązkami. Oczywiście mógłby potrenować, jak już o tym pomyślał, jednakże to by znaczyło otarcie się o śmierć (zmiennokształtni nie powstrzymywali swoich uderzeń), a i tak znosił już wystarczająco uderzeń w swoim codziennym życiu.

 

 Kiedy więc zobaczył pojedynek pomiędzy Bularem i Łowcą Trolli w kanałach, musiał obejrzeć go do końca.

 

 Wspóczuł Łowcy, naprawdę. Bular był potworem w każdym sensie tego słowa. Nawet teraz, prawie sześć lat później, nadal przeszywał go dreszcz, gdy krzyżował ścieżki z trollem. Nie było to żadną niespodzianką dla nikogo w Zakonie, że gdy pojawiał się Bular, Atlas znikał.

 

Jednakże Łowca Trolli radził sobie w walce bardzo dobrze.

 

 -Poddaj się, Kanjigarze.

 

 -Łowca nigdy się nie poddaje.

 

 Atlas powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczu, bo patrząc prawdzie w oczy, kto tak mówił w prawdziwym życiu?

 

Chwileczkę. Znał kogoś kto tak mówił. Twarz jego mentora pojawiła się w jego myślach.

 

 Wyciągając przekąskę, chłopak obserwował walkę nie kryjąc ciekawości. Na szczęście liście ukrywały go przed wzrokiem trolli. Nie tak, żeby próbowali go dojrzeć. Oba trolle były całkowicie pochłonięte próbami pozabijania się nawzajem.

 

 Atlas musiał to przyznać Łowcy. Był groźnym przeciwnikiem, który dorównywał większemu trollowi. Jednakże jest spora różnica między dorównywaniem, a wygrywaniem.

 

 Bular kopnął Łowcę przez co ten stracił równowagę i miecz. Atlas skrzywił się, gdy Łowca Trolli próbował sięgnąć po swoją broń i poparzył swą rękę słońcem. To musiało boleć.

 

Chłopak chciał pomóc, podać nieszczęsnemu trollowi pomocną dłoń, ale wiedział że na nic by się to nie zdało.

 

 Łowca Trolli zapewne i tak odrzuciłby jego ofertę. Atlas zmarszczył brwi patrząc w dół na swoje małe pazury. Był tylko bękartem jakiegoś zmiennokształtnego, nieszczęsnym potomkiem człowieka i zmiennokształtnego. Jako mieszaniec był bezużyteczny. W najlepszym przypadku mógłby na chwilę odwrócić uwagę Bulara, co byłoby jedynie kolejnym powodem dla syna Gunmara, żeby go zabić. W najgorszym przypadku zostałby zabity zanim nawet postawiłby stopę na polu bitwy. Może i był szybki, ale również wyraźnie słabszy, nie posiadał potwornej siły, wytrzymałości, ani umiejętności magicznych, których posiadało większość trolli.

 

 Podczas, gdy słońce pięło się wyżej po widnokręgu to samo działo się z bitwą. Łowca Trolli uciekł z kanału do podpór Arkadyjskiego Mostu, Bular szybko podążył za nim.

 

 Pomimo tego jak bardzo interesujący był pojedynek, wyglądało na to, że dobiega końca, tak samo jak czas w którym Atlas musiał wrócić do domu. Słońce było już majestatycznie wysoko, co oznaczało, że niedługo będzie musiał zająć się swoimi obowiązkami.

 

 Wbił zęby w swój posiłek, chrupiące i słodkie jabłko. Gdyby był optymistą, dopingowałby tego „Kanjigara”. Nie było to codziennym widokiem, żeby ktoś szedł ramię w ramię z Bularem. Wyglądał na walecznego trolla, kogoś kogo Atlas by podziwiał podczas dobrego dnia.

 

 Jednak to nie był dobry dzień.

 

 Zamiast tego żałował trolla. Bullar lepiej znał swoje otoczenie od Łowcy i wykorzystywał każdą okazję, żeby uzyskać przewagę. Łowca Trolli przegrał w chwili, gdy opuścił podziemia w poszukiwniu potwora.

 

 Wkrótce jego pdejrzenia okazały się prawdziwe. Bular zapędził Knjigara w kozi róg na krawędzi mostu i wypchnął połowę twarzy swojego przeciwnika na słońce. Nie był to ładny widok.

 

 -To ja albo słońce. Tu kończy się twoja historia. - Bualr powiedział.

 

 Ku zdziwieniu Atlasa Łowca Trolli nie poddał się. W zamian powiedział:

 

-Nie. Amulet wezwie nowego mistrza. Zniszczy i ciebie i twojego pana. Przyszedł mój kres, ale wojna trwa nadal.

 

 A następnie rzucił się z mostu.

 

 Atlas rzucił się do przodu poddając się instynktowi, następnie chwycił się jednej z gałęzi, aby nie spaść. Nie było niczego co mógłby zrobić. Patrzył, czując jak ściska go w gardle, gdy troll spadał zmieniając się przy tym w skałę. Odgłos wcześniej wspomnianej skały roztrzaskującej się na dnie kanału prawie, że spowodował wymioty u Atlasa.

 

Nawet Kanjigar nie mógł pokońać Bulara.

 

Pokręcił głową i odwrócił wzrok.

 

 Atlas wspóczuł nieszczęsnemu głupcowi, którego amulet wybierze na swoją następną ofiarę.

 

* * *

 

 Wymykanie się było łatwe, wmykanie było już trudniejsze.

 

Zwłaszcza, gdy twoją opiekunką była Nomura.

 

 Spacer do domu był o wiele mniej ekscytujący niż poprzednie wydarzenie tego ranka. Tunele do Zakonu Janusa był skomplikowane, ale Atlas znał je jak własną kieszeń. Wszedł do środka przez podziemne tunele i skierował się do kuchni.

 

 Gable, szef kuchni, a przy okazji jedyny kucharz w Zakonie, zaczął pomrukiwać, gdy go zobaczył. Atlas zignorował zmiennokształtnego i zajął się swoim zadaniem.

 

 Szybko zajął się przygotowywaniem smacznego, lekkiego śniadania. Tost z masłem i dżemem ze świeżą owsianką posypaną cynamonem i brązowym cukrem. Nie był to szczyt jego możliwości. Było jadalne, ale nie odpowiadało standardom Atlasa, które, mówiąc szczerze, były wyższe niż reszty. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Stricklander był zbyt zajęty, żeby to zauważyć.

 

 Niestety zapomniał o Nomurze.

 

Znalazła go na korytarzu prowadzącym do gabinetu Stricklandera, jej spojrzenie nie do odczytania, a jednak przeszywające.

 

 Nomura od razu zastąpiła mu drogę.

 

 -Jesteś spóźniony.-powiedziała z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

 

 -Przepraszam. Coś rozproszyło moją uwagę. - Instynktownie podniósł ramiona, podczas gdy spojrzał w dół ze wstydem.

 

 -Stricklander wszędzie cię szukał.-powiedziała zaczynając iść za nim, jej obcasy stukały o podłogę.

 

-Dlaczego?-spytał zrównując ich tępo.

 

Bular został zaatakowany przez Łowcę Trolli dzisiejszej nocy.

 

 -Doprawdy?-Atlas spytał z troche zbyt piskliwym głosem.

 

 -Co wiesz?-jej oczy rozszerzyły się pytająco.

 

 -Tylko to, co widziałem.

 

 -A co widziałeś?

 

 -To ściśle tajna informacja, Nomuro. - przyłożył palec wskazujący do ust – Co będę miał z dzielenia się nią z tobą?

 

 Bezsprzecznie nie była to najmądrzejsza odpowiedź.

 

Ruszała się szybko, jej ramie pod jego szyją, powoli zaciskała swój uścisk jak anakonda. Atlas może i był wojownikiem, a przynajmniej lubił tak o sobie myśleć, jednak był bezbronny w starciu z Nomurą, nieważne, czy przybrała kształt trolla, czy człowieka. Kobieta znała wszystkie jego słabe punkty. Usiłował utrzymać swoją tacę w poziomie, szklanka soku pomarańczowego zjechał niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi.

 

-Jaka jest zasada numer trzy, bachorze?

 

 -Nie wkurzać Nomury. Proszę nie zabijaj mnie. – Atlas zaczął się dławić.

 

 -Czyli jednak podzielisz się informacjami?

 

 -Dobra, dobra. – poddał się, jego twarz płonęła czerwienią –Tylko… potrzebują… powietrza.

 

 Chłopak odsunął się, gdy kobieta rozluźniła uchwyt. Przez chwilę po prostu oddychał. Niecierpliwie zastukała obcasem.

 

 Otworzył usta by spytać “Nomura, co do cholery” ale zamknął je. To nie było miejsce ani czas na to.

 

 Zazwyczaj zmiennokształtna uśmiechnełaby się słysząc jego odpowiedź i uderzył go w tył głowy, a nie próbował go poddusić.

 

 Skoro teraz się tak zachowywała to coś musiało się stać.

 

 Coś poważnego.

 

 -No i? – spytała.

 

 -Możliwe, że widziałem coś z pojedynku pomiędzy Łowcą Trolli i Bularem.

 

 -Coś?

 

-No dobra, cały pojedynek. – przyznał.

 

 -Stricklander cię zabije, jeśli się dowie. – Nomura powiedziała, oglądając swoje paznokcie – Masz wracać przed świtem.

 

 -I właśnie dlatego Stricklander się o tym nie dowie. - Chłopka otworzył jej drzwi poprzez napieranie na nie plecami.

 

 -O czym Stricklander się nie dowie? – głos z brytyjskim akcentem rozbrzmiał zza drzwi.

 

 Atlas wyprostował się. O wilku mowa, a wilk tu.

 

Ups.

 

 Pokręcił głową patrząc na Nomurę. Proszę, nie mów mu, próbował bezgłośnie przekazać przez swoje szeroki oczy.

 

 Nomura przystanęła jakgdyby się zastanawiała, a następnie uśmiechnęła się.

 

-Atlas wrócił po swojej godzinie policyjnej. – czarnowłosa kobieta powiedziała.

 

 Jego mentor, wysoki I imponujący, spojrzał w dół na nastolatka, wyraźnie rozczarowany, ale na szczęście nie zdenerwowany. Jeszcze.

 

 -To był wypadek. – Atlas wyznał – To już się nie powtórzy.

 

 -Zawsze tak mówisz. – mężczyzna powiedział z kamienną mina – Która to godzina?

 

 -Cóż… Musisz zrozumieć, że… - zaczął tylko po to, aby Nomura go przekrzyczała.

 

 -Oglądał pojedynek pomiędzy Bualrem, a Kanjigarem.

 

 Stricklander zaczął klikać długopisem.

 

 -Więc to też był “przypadek”, Młody Atlasie?

 

 -To nie było celowo… - nastolatek mruknął pod nosem.

 

 Jego mentor westchnął, a następnie machnął ręką na Nomurę.

 

-Możesz już iść, Nomura. Sam sobie z nim poradzę.

 

Kobieta przytaknęła i klepnęła chłopaka w plecy, gdy wychodziła.

 

-Masz kłopoty. – powiedziała śpiewnym tonie. 

 

 Atlas powoli bezgłośnie powiedział “zdrajczyni”.

 

 Drzwi zamknęły się za nią, zostawiając dwóch mężczyzn samych.

 

Gabinet Stricklandera był przestronny, był jednym z większych pokojów w Zakonie. Atlas poszedł do jego biurka I położył na nim jedzenie, a następnie przeszedł na około, aby usiąść na mniejszym krześle po drugiej stronie. Znał procedurę. Wszyscy znali.

 

 Czekanie było najgorsze. Stricklander spróbował przygotowanego przez Atlasa śniadania, najpierw wgryzając się w tost, następnie popił go świeżo wyciśniętym sokiem pomarańczowym. Używając łyżeczki łagodnie zgarnął trochę owsianki i podmuchał na nią, nie jeden raz, nie dwa, aż trzy zanim w końcu włożył łyżkę do ust. Okrążył swoje biurko idąc w kierunku Atlasa i odchylił się do tyłu na blacie w naturalny sposób.

 

 Mężczyzna odprężył się, czułość wstąpiła na jego twarz.

 

-Wiesz, że nie musisz mi codziennie przygotowywać śniadania, Młody Atalsie? – powiedział w końcu.

 

 -Wiem, ale to lubisz.

 

 -To prawda. – Stricklander uśmiechnął się.

 

 -Czy to oznacza…

 

 -Ale to nie usprawiedliwia tego co zrobiłeś. – wskazał na Atlasa swoim piórem – Co ci mówiłem o wychodzeniu bez mojego pozwolenia?

 

 -Czyli nie powinenem tego robić? – Atlas skulił się i położył uszy w poczuciu winy.

 

 -Bezsprzecznie. – mężczyzna westchnął – Wystawiasz na niebezpieczeństwo nie tylko siebie, ale również cały nasz gatunek, gdy nie wykonujesz rozkazów. Co by się stało gdyby troll cię zobaczył? A co gdyby był to człowiek?

 

 -Prosze pana, byłem ostroż….

 

 -Nie skończyłem. Ogladanie pojedynku Łowcy Trolli i Bulara było głupotą. Koniec, kropka.

 

 -Wiem. - Atlas bezmyślnie potarł swoje ramie, plecy nadal przygarbione.

 

 -Później zadecyduję jak cię ukarać, oczywiście w pełnym sekrecie, czy zrozumiano?

 

 -Tak, proszę pana. – cicho skomentował, przytakując.

 

 Zmiennokształtny lekko się wyprostował I złożył dłonie w piramidkę.

 

-A teraz złóż raport. Co widziałeś?

 

 -Przybyłem do kanałów gdzieś około czwartej lub piątej rano. – Atlas wyprostował się, gdy składał raport – Zostałem na linii drzew poza ich polem widzenia. Bular walczył z Łowcą Trolli pod Mostem Arcdayjskim. Zagonił Łowcę w kozi róg na moście, jednakże Łowca Trolli wybrał słońce.

 

 -Rozumiem. – mężczyzna skomentował, ponownie popijając sok pomarańczowy – Wiesz gdzie jest amulet?

 

-Jeśli mam rację, nadal znajduje się w tym co pozostało z Łowcy Trolli, proszę pana.

 

 Stricklander wstał, a następnie okrążył biurko aż stanął przy chłopcu.

 

-Ktoś będzie musiał go odzyskać.

 

 -Proszę pozwolić mi to zrobić. – Atlas poprosił.

 

 -Ty? W ciągu dnia? To absurd. – mężczyzna popatrzył na chłopaka, jakby ten stracił rozum.

 

 -Będę ostrożny. – Atlas zapewnił – Użyję kanałów. Nikt mnie nie zobaczy. Obiecuję.

 

 Stricklander założył ręce za plecami i przyjrzał się chłopcu.

 

-To nie zwolni cię z kary, Młody Atlasie.

 

 -Wiem, proszę pana. Proszę pozwolić mi to zrobić. – chłopak przytaknął.

 

 -Dlaczego?

 

 -Ja… chciałbym być bardziej użyteczny dla Zakonu. – nastolatek zacisnął pięści – Wszyscy robią to co do nich należy, a ja nie robię nic.

 

 -Wcale nie jesteś bezużyteczny, Młody Atlasie. Jesteś moim wiernym asystentem.

 

 -Ale to jest właśnie problem, proszę pana. Inni nie akceptują mnie jak pan. Chcę pokazać, że jestem użyteczny, a nie tylko jakimś głupim pół-człowiekiem.

 

 Stricklander uspokoił się I przysunął do nastolatka. Wyciągnął ręce zza pleców i umieścił je na ramionach Atlasa.

 

-Czy… naprawdę tak o sobie myślisz?

 

 -A co innego mam myśleć? – Atlas wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał w bok.

 

 -Młody Atlasie, jesteś wartościowym członkiem Zakonu Janusa I nic co inni mówią tego nie zmieni. Nasza Pani byłaby dumna mając w ciebie swojego wyznawcę, gdyby tylko mogła zobaczyć choć połowę tego co ja widzę.

 

 -W takim razie proszę pana o pozwolenie na odzyskanie amuletu. – powiedział chłopak – Będę ostrożny. Obiecuję.

 

 Stricklaner odgarnął grzywkę Atlasa z czoła.

 

-Dobrze. W porządku. Chcę cię widzieć w bazie tak szybko jak to tylko będzie możliwe. Zrozumiano?

 

 _Tak!_ Atlas prawie, że wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. Stricklander rzadko przyznawał mu zadania poważniejsze niż zwyczajne prace domowe, jak karmienie goblinów albo polerowanie swojej kolekcji antycznych mieczy. Chłopak poczuł miłe ciepło w środku wiedząc, że mężczyzna mu ufał. Przy odrobinie obróci w mniej niż godzinę z amuletem w dłoni.

 

 Możliwe, że inni zmiennokształtni zaczną lepiej o nim myśleć. Może nawet Bular przestanie próbować wyprowadzić go z tego świata.

 

Niestety Atlas miał okropnego pecha.


End file.
